


Mama's Boy

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle loves his mother. But Castle also loves Beckett, and he has his priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on fanfiction.net in March of 2012 when I was eighteen. I'm now posting it here along with all of my other work. This was apparently written during my 'sex in ludicrous situations' phase, so join me in rolling my eyes at my teenage self.

"At least she's doing it at her theater this time."

Kate's words didn't really make Rick feel any better, but she did have a point. At least this time he wouldn't have his entire living room rearranged and his office taken over. Nobody was allowed to take over his office. Well, except Kate, but that was different.

When she's clad in a scarlet corset and garter and nothing else, Kate can do pretty much whatever she wants.

Right then, though, Kate was wearing a thin, flowing blouse of the palest blushing pink over a lacy white tank top with her best ass-hugging blue jeans. Rick was pretty sure she wore those jeans just because she knew they drove him nuts. They rode  _so_  low on her hips and showed off her legs  _so_  well…

"Castle."

The use of his surname got his attention. Kate grinned. She knew exactly what he had been thinking about, but they'd already done it on the dresser that morning and they really didn't have any more time to spare.

"It's still my life she's sharing with the public!" Rick protested.

Kate tossed him his jacket and put on her boots. "It's just a preview…"

"For a show that opens next weekend!"

"And at the very least, you can support all the work that Alexis put into it. That girl has a real talent for managing."

"Alexis has a talent for everything. I think she somehow managed to filter out all the bad genes and only select the good ones. But Kate, this is still my life. And need I remind you about the part that features our relationship?"

Kate grinned, standing up and walking up to him.

"Oh, I know all about our relationship," she purred.

Then she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him out of the loft.

* * *

They arrived with two minutes to spare, thanks to Kate's driving skills, and took a seat in the back at Rick's insistence. Martha's one-woman show would be opening the next weekend as an Off-Broadway production, but she was giving a preview show to about a hundred or so people that night, including various friends and students from her acting school. Her students were wildly enthusiastic about their mentor putting on a show (the devotion they showed to her was what Kate had deemed "cute" but Rick had felt was "borderline creepy"), and many of them had helped out with behind-the-scenes work.

Alexis, of course, was stage manager, and being absolutely brilliant. She'd been happy to put the job on her quickly growing resume.

Rick chose a seat at the back of the theater. Kate smirked but said nothing, settling herself next to him. As the lights dimmed she was reminded of when she was a teenager, going to a movie with her date. She'd long ago learned that most of the films they picked would be either boring action (lots of explosions but no plot and wooden acting) or a romantic comedy so fluffy she wanted to vomit (because, apparently, most girls liked that thing). Either way, halfway through the film Kate would inform them that she wasn't wearing underwear.

They always left the theater soon after that.

Smiling, Kate crossed her legs. If Rick was looking for an out, he had one right next to him.

But she was going to let him figure it out on his own.

* * *

While he would never tell her, Rick thought that Martha's play was very well written. It was a little over-the-top and heavy on the drama, true, but so was his mother, so it flowed naturally. He was pretty sure the audience knew that a good half of the play was embellishment while another third was outright fantasy, but Mother told the tale so convincingly that you just had to believe it. And in a way, he supposed it was true, in the way that his Nikki Heat books were along the lines of true. It was her perspective and her world, and in seeing it through her eyes, you got to see her.

He could have gone further, delving into thoughts of the nature of truth and art and its place in society and perspective and blah, blah, blah, but Kate kept shifting in her seat in a weird way and besides, he was  _not_  in a philosophical mood.

She really was shifting in her chair a lot, wasn't she?

Feeling crafty and devilish (at least in his mind), Rick reached over and placed his hand on her thigh. He ran his fingers slowly up and down the inseam of her jean leg, gradually letting them explore a little higher…

Kate felt herself get a little damp. Deciding to up the ante, she immediately stood up and sat in his lap, her butt on his groin and her head resting a little too casually on his shoulder, so that her breath danced across his throat as she breathed.

Rick reached up with one hand and stroked her hair while the other ran up and down her leg. Eventually, he reached his hand up to cup her butt.

He froze.

Call him metrosexual, call him whatever you want, but Richard Castle knew clothing and fashion. He especially knew the clothes--including the intimate apparel--of a certain homicide detective. Right where his hand was now, there should be the edge of her underwear.

But he couldn't feel it.

Experimentally, he let his hand roam up over her ass and then down her thighs. Kate watched his throat bob as he swallowed and she smiled, feeling him grow hard beneath her as he realized…

"You're not wearing any underwear." His whispered remark was almost a groan.

Kate wiggled her bottom, making him close his eyes as he held back a moan.

"You really should look into solving mysteries with that level of observational skills, Mr. Castle," she said dryly.

Rick turned and looked at her. Kate's eyes were dark with arousal, the black taking over the brown. Her pupils were so large that only the rim of her irises could be seen--like a swirl of amber cream in a cup of hot, black coffee.

"You know I love my mother," he said.

She nodded.

"And I know how much this means to her."

Another nod.

"But she's about to get to the really embarrassing parts."

Kate tilted her head as if she were listening to a suspect.

"And quite frankly, Kate, making love to you beats any theater performance."

"I'm sure your mother will understand," Kate said, worrying her lip with her teeth as her grin leaked out the sides of her mouth.

They were up and out of their seats so quickly that no one even noticed there was movement.

* * *

They skidded to a halt in the empty lobby, realization hitting them at the same time.

"We can't leave," Rick said, closing his eyes and groaning. "If we're not there to congratulate her afterwards, there's going to be Hell to pay." He glanced at Kate. "Well, I'll have Hell to pay. My mother loves you."

"You say that like she doesn't love you," Kate teased, looking around for a private area. Not the bathrooms--someone could walk in at any moment. Certainly not here in the lobby... her mind raced as she considered different possibilities.

"She does love me," Rick protested as Kate began to lead him down the lobby and through a side door. "But she adores you. If you think I put you on a pedestal, wait until you hear her rave about you."

Kate turned and kissed him, a quick, furious kiss like the kind found in old black-and-white films. "Shut up and help me find a private spot in this maze, Rick. You're the one who grew up playing backstage in theaters."

Happily dazed from her kiss, it took him a minute to register what she'd said, but once the meaning of the words penetrated his brain he knew where they should go.

"This way," he whispered, leading her through the various backstage corridors and dressing rooms until they reached a room at the end of the hall marked "Prop Room." Rick pushed open the door and Kate followed, closing it behind them.

She was immediately pressed against the wall, attacked with teeth and tongue and hands as he assaulted her neck and ran his hands up her body, gripping and squeezing and teasing. He ground a little into her, making her whimper. She was so wet even her jeans were a little damp, and he must have felt it because he growled appreciatively.

"It's really not fair what you do to me, Kate, especially in public," he said, sucking fiercely just below her jaw.

She sank her nails into his back, making needy little mewls. "Consider it payback," she hissed. "Turnabout is fair play."

She pushed him back, the thin line of light leaking into the room from the hallway through the cracks in the door providing just enough illumination to make out his outline--his outline and his blazing blue eyes, shining like a bioluminescent lake. Her pink blouse was mussed, looking a little too big for her and slanting so that one bare shoulder could be seen.

Rick beckoned to her, and she stepped forward, pressing herself against his chest for a moment only to push him back again. He stumbled and tripped over a light or some other weird prop lying on the ground and fell. Luckily there was a large mattress to catch his fall.

"How did that get in here?" Kate asked, crawling over the mattress to straddle him.

It was hard to think, let alone talk, with her in that position (especially when she started to rock, ever so slightly, up and down) but he managed. "They used it for a scene in the play The Owl and the Pussycat that they put on last month."

"Hmmm." Kate leaned down and kissed him. Their tongues slid against each other, dancing as intimately as possible, their tango timeless.

She reached down and undid his belt, slowly, sliding the zipper down with an apathy that was almost painful. He slipped his hands under her blouse and pulled it up over her head, then reached his hands around her back and unclasped her bra. She finished with his pants, letting him push them off his body while she got his t-shirt off. Her pants somehow evaporated from her body, leaving both of them gloriously naked.

It was about time.

Kate didn't waste a second--she carefully lowered herself onto him, her back arching slightly from the feeling of him filling her. It didn't matter how many times they were together. Each time was as good and strange as the first time and yet as familiar and comfortable as if they'd been lovers for years. It was a delicious contradiction that she couldn't get enough of, an addiction that she never hoped to quit.

After a moment of shifting to find the right angle, she began to move. Rick could do little more than stare at first, entranced by this image. Kate; barely lit by the slivers of light, her skin glowing slightly, her hair falling around her like a dark waterfall, her breasts heaving and her hands splayed against his chest, and oh, with the most sinful and helpless expression he had ever seen. She was both his mistress and his prey, entrancing him and yet caught by him all at once.

Then his hunger swelled and he began to move as well, eventually gripping her hips and holding them still so that he could better thrust up into her. Her head fell back, her entire body arching and trembling as he penetrated her deeply, hitting that spot within her again and again and again and again until…

Shattering, rushing, flying, falling, pain, pleasure, all mixed up and jumbled up together, mixing and swirling within until it burst through like a phoenix shooting out of the dying fire, consumed and yet still whole, burning and yet free. Rick prided himself on his love scenes but this… the true, honest reality of it… no one can describe it. You can't define the indefinable, describe the indescribable. You can't explain Heaven.

Slowly and yet, so suddenly, they were back on earth. Two sweaty lovers, their sweat mingling and making them stick together, their limbs tangled limply as they panted, utterly spent, on a dirty, forgotten prop in a random theater storeroom.

Kate laughed. She had to laugh at this. It was just too ludicrous. She felt like a teenager again, so horny that she did in it cars and empty classrooms and against the locker room wall or in the school's pool showers.

Rick reached up and gently swept her hair behind her face, his fingers brushing against her cheek and neck in the softest of caresses. Kate leaned into his hand, craving more, and his pressed his hand against her, cupping her cheek and cradling her face. She blinked, lazily, not wanting to move. She didn't want to leave, to look away from the expression of utter love and devotion on his face.

"We have to go," she said, reluctantly.

He nodded, but his eyes screwed up a little like they always did whenever he was hearing news--or about to do something--that he didn't like. "Yes, she'll be wrapping up soon," he murmured, sitting up and giving her neck multiple pecks with his lips.

She honestly could have stayed there in his strong arms forever, especially with what his lips were doing to her pulse point at the moment, but unfortunately she was too responsible for that. Damn her sense of duty.

"C'mon, Castle," she said, standing up on shaky legs. He followed her, gathering up their clothes and putting them back on in silence. When they were finished, Rick opened the door to the hallway and stuck his head out, peering into the lit area.

"It's empty," he whispered.

Kate giggled from the mixture of post-clitoral bliss and the suspiciously James-Bond-ish manner with which Rick was exiting the room.

"Want me to hum the  _Mission:_ _Impossible_  theme, Rick?" She whispered teasingly.

"Nah, I've got it covered." He winked.

They made it back to the theater and crept into their seats about a minute before the show ended, and as they stood up to clap along with everyone else (as Martha took several elaborate bows), they were certain that no one had realized they were missing, never mind the reason why.

* * *

"Darlings!"

Martha Rodgers hurried towards them, her arms outstretched. There was no avoiding her hug as she wrapped one arm around each of their shoulders for a good thirty seconds before pulling back.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it; I thought the audience rather enjoyed it, don't you?" She asked.

"You did a fantastic job," Kate assured her.

Martha blinked. "Oh, darling, don't think that I don't know what you were up to. Richard's goofy smile is certainly contributing to your inability to conceal your actions. I certainly hope you didn't try doing it in a dressing room--people do have to apply makeup in there, you know."

Rick's eyes froze and his jaw went slack. Kate's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, and a blush began to rapidly creep up her cheeks. Martha continued to talk, all about the play and how gracious the audience was and didn't Alexis do a fabulous stage managing job?

Neither person responded. They were both too busy trying to repair the fried circuits in their brains. Kate was half-convinced that she'd burst a blood vessel or something from pure shock. Rick just kept swallowing dryly, trying to work some feeling back into his body, which had suddenly gone numb. Of all the times for his mother to mention how easily she could read him… was she  _ever_  going to stop embarrassing him?

No. No she wasn't.

And then Kate began to laugh, high and breathless, doubling over because it was just ridiculous, so utterly ridiculous, and all Rick could do was stand there stiffly as Martha got that knowing twinkle in her eye.

At least the sex had been worth the humiliation.


End file.
